


Overheard

by creampuffer



Series: This Might Help - Teen Wolf S3 Fix It Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Outsider, fix it ficlet, heart to heart, keysmashblog, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wakes up to an important conversation between the Sheriff and Melissa McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> fix it ficlet for s3e11 of teen wolf for keysmashblog's this might help challenge  
> can i put in a request for a better writer to write a fic where melissa and the sheriff have a deep, meaningful heart to heart that results in them being together? please and thank you.

When Chris came to the second time it was slowly, silently. He didn’t jerk awake now that he knew the situation. Having experience with getting tied up afforded Chris with some measure of control over himself, especially now that he was aware of his surroundings.

There was a conversation going on between the Sheriff and Melissa McCall - soft, almost intimate - that had clearly been going on for some time. Chris kept his eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep. He didn’t want to interrupt something that sounded important.   
He also didn’t want to eavesdrop. But when one was a mere three feet away, it was hard not to overhear.

"Why didn’t you tell me when you first found out?"

"I was still coming to terms with it, John. I mean, Scott - my son - a werewolf? It still sounds ridiculous.”

"Yeah."

"And…" Chris could hear the hesitation in Melissa’s voice. "Scott told me Stiles didn’t want you finding out."

"What?!"

Chris cracked open his eyes and took in John’s outraged face. A part of him wanted to laugh at the two of them carrying on a semi-normal conversation while being held captive. They were both remarkably calm. And Chris thought, had circumstances been different, they’d have made excellent hunters.

"He had no right. I’m the parent. It’s my job to protect him. Not the other way around."

"I know that. But people don’t always act rationally when it comes to the people they love. Stiles just wanted to keep you safe. He thought not knowing would do that."

John laughed at that, a hoarse sound that was almost too loud for the dark cellar. “All his hard work and I still managed to get kidnapped.”

"John -"

"Do you think he’ll forgive me? For not believing him?"

"Of course. No doubt in my mind."

John nodded but didn’t say another word. Neither did Melissa. They were quiet for so long Chris felt weary again. He let his eyes shut completely and almost drifted off again when Melissa broke the silence.

"If we get out of this alive -"

"When."

"What?"

"When," John said with admirable determination, "not if."

"Right. When we get out of here, I fully expect you to take me for that drink you’ve been asking me about for so long."

Chris’ eyebrows rose involuntarily. Now this was an interesting development. 

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I’ve been asking you for years, Melissa. What’s changed?"

Melissa drew in a deep breath. “After my marriage failed, I always blamed Jason, his job. He was always off protecting and serving the country. He was never there for Scott and me.

"If he hadn’t been an agent…well. I kept telling myself it would be the same with you. You’re the sheriff. Your work is your life. What if you didn’t have time for me? And I was left waiting around for you like I always did with Jason?"

"Melissa, you know I would make the time for you. I’m not like him.”

"I know. Deep down I always knew. But I was scared."

"And now?"

"Now, after facing down werewolves and whatever the hell Jennifer Blake is, I think I can handle you."

"Is that a promise?"

Chris didn’t need to look to know John was leering at Melissa. 

She laughed, a sound that didn’t belong in their current predicament but was all the more welcome for the small amount of happiness it brought to each of them just from hearing it. 

"Yeah, it is."

The two of them went quiet again. And Chris was left with his thoughts. He’d been witness to a very sweet moment. It made him miss Victoria. She came across harsh and cold, but she wasn’t that unlike Melissa. In fact, if not for the whole werewolf thing, they might’ve been good friends. Chris knew Victoria would’ve encouraged Melissa to move on, be happy. 

Just like she’d told Chris in the letter she’d left before she died. Victoria had been scared, she’d told Chris that, but she wanted Chris to be happy too. 

And as soon as they got out of here and Jennifer Blake was dead - for real this time - he’d work on doing that. 

Just like the Sheriff and Melissa were going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr here and twitter here


End file.
